Sweet blood, sweet love
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Um dia nunca é igual ao outro. Para uma criatura das Trevas os séculos também nunca são iguais.O que fazer quando finalmente se encontra a pessoa com a qual se quer passar o resto da eternidade, mas ela deseja apenas a morte? [YaoiLemon Sorento&Mime]
1. The angel of music

**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos a Masami Kurumada Toei Animation, etc. Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos, voltada apenas ao entretenimento e a minha evolução como escritora._

_Esta fic contém yaoi (relacionamento homem/homem) e lemom (relacionamento sexual homem/homem), ou conotações ao longo de seus capítulos. Se não gosta, se sente ofendido ou algo assim recomendo que nem leia. _

_Se gosta e também curte uma história sobre vampiros, boa leitura!!!_**

* * *

**

**Sweet blood, sweet love**

**Por:** _Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _Um dia nunca é igual ao outro. Para uma criatura das Trevas os séculos também nunca são iguais.O que fazer quando finalmente se encontra a pessoa com a qual se quer passar o resto da eternidade, mas ela deseja apenas a morte? (Dark/Angst/Romance Yaoi/Lemon U.A Sorento&Mime)_

_**Capítulo I –The angel of the music**_

Mais uma cidade. Mais um país. Quantas voltas já teria dado ao redor do mundo em seus duzentos e cinqüenta anos de existência? Muitas, era somente isso que poderia dizer. E a cada ano, cada década, cada século era uma nova mudança. Impérios iam e vinham, modismos surgiam, desapareciam e tornavam a surgir num piscar de olhos. Com o passar do tempo o mundo começara a andar mais depressa. A invenção de redes de informações como a Internet fizera com que as notícias chegassem quase instantaneamente em qualquer canto do planeta. O avanço em áreas como a da medicina fora capaz de reproduzir certos órgãos humanos em laboratório, algo impensável na época em que vivera. Diziam até em clonar outros seres humanos!

Em compensação a cada dia a humanidade tornava-se mais cética em relação a vida. Ditos "milagres" podiam ser logicamente explicados e até mesmo a própria Bíblia começara a ser questionada como sendo realmente a Palavra de Deus ou não. Num mundo assim uma criatura noturna como ele podia vagar tranqüilamente por entre os mortais, já que ninguém ousava jamais questionar sua existência, ou mesmo o brilho inumano de sua pele.

Vagava pelas ruas irregulares da periferia, seus passos sem sequer ecoarem no asfalto esburacado. As poucas e soturnas criaturas que se encontravam nas ruas àquele horário eram fatalmente atraídas pelo charme que tal figura emanava. Os cabelos loiros e ondulados desciam suaves por seu rosto de traços delicados até chegarem ao pescoço, por pouco a roçarem na gola da camisa de seda azul-marinho. Seus olhos possuíam um brilho sobrenatural e dependendo da luz o tom castanho era inundado por um fulgor avermelhado, apenas um charme a mais. O belo corpo movia-se com tanta suavidade pela rua que os mais distraídos jamais notariam sua presença. Vasculhava a mente daqueles a lhe lançarem olhares de luxúria incontida, a procura da vítima ideal.

Desde que renascera para a imortalidade fizera a si mesmo o juramento de matar apenas para saciar seu desejo por sangue. Procurava aqueles que matavam indiscriminadamente, aqueles que não tinham peso algum na consciência e também aqueles que desesperadamente desejavam morrer. Para esses últimos, um número cada vez maior, fazia uma suave aproximação e os envolvia com as mais diversas imagens. A maioria tinha como última visão um anjo de asas negras a convidá-los para o acompanharem, deixando para trás o grande ciclo de sofrimentos e desilusões intermináveis que era a vida. Outros viam a imagem de algum entre querido, que geralmente falecera de maneira trágica e chocante. Eram poucos que ainda vislumbravam imagens de santos, ou mesmo do próprio Deus, alucinações abundantes em épocas passadas.

Não demorara muito para encontrar a vítima perfeita. Sentado exatamente na entrada de uma lúgubre rua sem saída estava um rapaz que deveria ter no máximo 25 anos. Tinha os olhos injetados, o corpo a pender molemente, como se a qualquer momento fosse desabar ao chão. Fedia a álcool de quinta categoria e a diversos tipos de entorpecentes. Seria quase uma perda de tempo vasculhar-lhe a mente, era óbvio que ele queria a morte. E realmente morreria aquela noite, mesmo se nunca o tivesse encontrado.

O rapaz ergueu os olhos, como se tentasse ver através do torpor causado pela enorme quantidade de veneno em seu corpo. Tinha belos olhos cinzentos. Conseguia vê-lo como ele era a pouco menos de meio ano. Era alto, de porte austero, os cabelos castanhos a caírem graciosamente por sobre os expressivos olhos. Viu em sua mente entorpecida uma bela e antiga casa, cujos jardins estavam repletos das mais diversas flores e os raios de sol iluminavam graciosamente a grande propriedade. Segundos depois, porém, a imagem mudara drasticamente. A casa estava destruída, seus moradores, mortos. Assassinados. O motivo? Inveja, cobiça, vingança. Vislumbrou os corpos, repletos de balas e semicarbonizados. Dois homens, uma mulher, uma senhora e uma criança. Uma menininha viva e esperta, que agora jazia ali, a expressão de pânico em seu rostinho de boneca.

Desviou o olhar daquele homem, chegando até a piscar. Tornou a manter o contato visual e aproximou-se. Fez o rapaz visualizar a linda garotinha, a lhe sorrir. Sentiu quando ele o envolveu, com dificuldade, em um abraço paterno, protetor.

–C-Chris... –ouviu-o balbuciar, segundos antes de cerrar seus dentes no pescoço levemente amorenado.

O sangue correu quente por seus lábios, deliciosamente quente. Sugou-o até quase seu coração explodir e afastou-se um pouco em seguida. Tirou-lhe as marcas dos furos e deixou-o lá, exatamente como o achara. Ninguém duvidaria que ele morrera de overdose, tamanha quantidade de entorpecentes em seu corpo. Seguiu caminho pelas ruelas, um leve latejar em sua cabeça. Detestava o efeito daqueles "remédios" no sangue. Uma grande mistura deles sempre o deixava com ligeira tontura. Mas bastava um minuto ou dois para que passassem. As novas formas de veneno do século XXI nunca seriam suficientes para afetá-lo profundamente.

Prosseguiu a caminhada, sem pressa alguma. Escalou com facilidade um prédio decadente, a fachada com marcas de pichação e mofo, passando a andar pelos telhados. A lua brilhava em tom amarelado e o céu estava limpo, como raramente ficava nas grandes e poluídas cidades modernas, um manto negro sarapintado por algumas estrelas. A gélida brisa noturna sacudia languidamente suas roupas. Pensava sobre o que mais faria aquela noite quando um som chegara a seus ouvidos, cortando o silencioso véu da madrugada. Nem precisava se virar na direção do som para saber do que se tratava. Conhecia bem aquele som, quantas vezes não vira seu mestre a dedilhar tal instrumento. Alguém há mais ou menos um quilômetro e meio dali tocava uma lira de maneira sôfrega.

Calou as milhares de vozes que ouvido humano algum era capaz de ouvir e parou para prestar atenção a melodia. Desde que era apenas um mortal, em meados do século XVIII, tinha um interesse especial por música. Chegara a conseguir um emprego na orquestra de um famoso teatro, seu maior sonho, mas mal começara a sua escalada para o sucesso e adoecera gravemente. Teria morrido se aquele vampiro não o tivesse transformado, se ele não tivesse se encantado por seu talento musical e sua beleza. Justo ele, conhecido por diversas lendas mitológicas. O famoso Orpheu, eterno enamorado de Eurídice, capaz de ir ao mais fundo do Inferno por ela, um vampiro. Quem poderia imaginar que o famoso herói era na verdade um ser milenar, que se alimentava do sangue alheio, desiludido com a humanidade desde que perdera sua amada?

Afastou tais recordações de sua mente, indo em direção ao belo e triste som. Chegou rápido, mais rápido até do que outros de sua mesma espécie, e subiu nos galhos mais altos de uma desfolhada árvore que ficava em frente a uma das poucas janelas abertas no extenso cortiço. Viu ali sentado de frente para a janela, a dedilhar uma lira simples, de tom prateado, o mais belo ser humano que já vira em seus duzentos e cinqüenta anos de vida imortal.

Era um rapaz mais ou menos da mesma idade que tinha antes de receber o sangue vampírico, de pele branca, tão branca que parecia querer rivalizar com sua pele preternatural, cabelos ruivos, lisos, mas um tanto revoltos e olhos expressivos, no mesmo tom castanho que os seus, que também mudavam para um tom vermelho-rosado dependendo da iluminação. Tinha uma compleição delicada, o corpo bem talhado e mãos afiladas. Enamorou-se dele assim como enamorara-se daquela música profunda e melancólica anteriormente.

Observou quando um homem de aspecto grosseiro adentrou o quarto e esbofeteou-o por tocar àquela hora da madrugada. Passou-lhe uma espécie de sermão sobre como precisava dormir para que agüentasse direito o serviço na noite seguinte. Ameaçou-lhe de perder direito a ir ao teatro se não atendesse os clientes corretamente. O divino rapaz disse umas poucas palavras, sua voz tão repleta de melodiosidade quanto a mais divina das músicas, e o homem saiu, batendo a porta com violência ao sair.

O rapaz sentou-se novamente de frente para a janela, a cabeça baixa, lágrimas amargas a rolar pelo alvo rosto.Todos seus pensamentos e lembranças... conseguia vê-los com total clareza, como um filme a rodar por sua mente.

Vislumbrou um lugar bem ao norte da Noruega, totalmente coberto de gelo. De uma modesta casinha saiu uma bonita criança ruiva, que corria em direção a floresta. O menino não devia ter mais de sete ou oito anos, tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto e esperava ansiosamente sei pai voltar da cidade. Ouviu um cavalo a se aproximar e correu feliz em direção ao homem de cabelos castanho-claros que acabara de desmontar do eqüino. O jovem homem tirou algo de uma grande sacola de couro e estendeu-a ao pequeno. Seus olhos de leve fulgor rosado brilharam intensamente. Era uma lira avermelhada, provavelmente a mesma que vira à venda em uma das lojas da cidade. Abraçou o pai com toda força, o sorriso mais iluminado do mundo em suas faces infantis. Correu com o instrumento até uma bela mulher de longos cabelos ruivos que acabara de sair de casa. Ela lhe sorrir maternalmente, um sorriso lindo, e os três entraram em seu lar, abraçados.

Com um flash a cena mudou, tomando outros tons. Ouvia-se um barulho horrível de cavalos e gritos humanos. A meiga criança, agora com seus 12 anos de idade, escondia-se por ordem da mãe, a ver o que acontecia por uma fresta apenas. Viu, horrorizado, quando homens altos e fortes, de aspecto repugnante, arrombaram a porta e que um deles tinha a cabeça decepada de seu pai em mãos, seus dedos firmemente presos nos cabelos castanhos. Ouviu sua mãe gritar e aqueles asquerosos homens riram em escárnio. Tentaram forçá-la a se deitar com eles, mas como ela resistira categoricamente a mataram com a mesma crueldade que mataram seu pai, profanando-lhe o corpo de maneira enojante. Não demorou muito para que o encontrassem, trêmulo de ódio. Quis matar cada um deles com suas próprias mãos, mas só conseguiu enfiar a espada que ganhara de seu falecido avô no estômago de um deles, que estraçalhara sua lira com aqueles pés enormes e ainda tinha em seus braços o corpo inerte de sua mãe. Os demais o pegaram e jogaram-no numa espécie de jaula, levando-o para longe de sua terra e de tudo que conhecia.

Outro flash. Já estava há um bom tempo naquele cortiço, trabalhando forçadamente como garoto de programa. Homens de todas as idades e nacionalidades desejavam seus serviços. Chegava a atender mais de quatro por noite, todos loucos para realizarem as mais tórridas fantasias com aquele rapaz de rostinho delicado. Já se acostumara a ser tomado com rudez, violentado e por vezes até utilizava seu charme e poder de sedução para conseguir algo que queria. Fora assim que conseguira arrumar uma nova lira. A música era seu único refúgio. A única maneira de esquecer toda humilhação e maus tratos que passava desde que fora arrebatado de sua terra natal. Desejava morrer, apesar de sua alma, sua esperança e seus bons sentimentos já estarem mortos há muito tempo. Chegara a tentar suicídio por duas vezes, mas era demasiado fraco para conseguir acabar consigo de verdade. Por isso continuava a viver no mesmo desespero e desolação, por muitas vezes se esquecendo de que não era apenas um mero boneco, um objeto para satisfação de outros. O sofrimento o anestesiava para todo e qualquer bom sentimento, para qualquer esperança de algo melhor ou qualquer mudança benéfica em sua existência. Muitas vezes a própria idéia do descanso da morte não o trazia a paz que tanto ansiava ter.

O vampiro sentou-se no galho, a observar com todos seus sentidos aquela alma infeliz. Aquela sua desesperança, seu descrédito no mundo e na bondade, a profunda tristeza que aqueles olhos emanavam, os tons suplicantes e desesperados de sua melodia, tudo fora mais que o suficiente para despertar uma profunda paixão dentro de si. Queria acalentá-lo em seus braços, tocar-lhe os lábios rubros e o corpo delicado, provar-lhe o sangue, inundar-se nele. Queria fazê-lo seu. Tê-lo como companheiro por toda eternidade. Mesmo sabendo que os Seres das Trevas nunca conseguiam viver juntos por muito tempo, queria fazê-lo. Nunca em sua existência imortal criara "filhos" e desde que ouvira a sôfrega melodia compreendera o real tamanho de sua própria solidão. Não suportaria ver um rapaz tão belo e puro envelhecer pouco a pouco até minguar e morrer.

Passou o restante da noite ali, a observá-lo. Viu-o vestir o surrado pijama e se deitar na cama, que rangeu horrivelmente quando se ajeitou melhor sob as cobertas. Não demorou muito para que adormecesse. A criatura noturna hesitou em chegar mais perto, mas seu desejo e fascínio falaram mais alto. Num salto silencioso adentrou pela janela semifechada e parou ao lado da cama, a velar o sono do belo ruivo.

O rapaz tinha o sono tranqüilo, o semblante numa serenidade assombrosa, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos num quase sorriso, como se sonhasse algo bom. Seus cabelos revoltos estavam espalhados, a franja ruiva a cair sobre os olhos cerrados. Seu peito subia e descia num cadenciado balanço, a pela alva ainda mais bonita vista de perto. Tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente, deliciando-se quando todos os pelos do corpo do ruivo se eriçaram. Era tão macio, tão quente! Nunca sentira uma pela de textura tão gostosa quanto aquela.

Voltou a tocá-lo, desta vez no pescoço, e ele tornou a se arrepiar todo, sua respiração ficando mais densa. Não resistiu e beijou o local, sobre a principal artéria, e ouviu-o gemer baixinho, aquele som conseguindo arrepiá-lo, acontecimento raríssimo para um Ser das Trevas. Depositou um beijo nos lábios do adormecido rapaz, suas mãos a descerem pelo peito coberto pelo pijama. Sentiu os mamilos túrgidos sob o tecido e inclinou-se mais na direção daquele corpo quente, embevecido com as sensações que despertava. Fitou-lhe o semblante adormecido, achando certa graça no sono pesado de tão graciosa figura. Desceu um pouco mais as mãos até o volume que se crescia sob a calça do pijama. Passou os dedos de leve sobre o local e um gemido mais ruidoso escapou daquela boca suculenta, os dedos finos a se agarrarem ao lençol.

Sorriu, como há um bom tempo não sorria. Massageou com firmeza o volume sob o tecido, sentindo-o endurecer em sua mão, arrancando mais gemidos extasiados do rapaz, que ainda dormia pesadamente. Tornou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava o ritmo de seus movimentos. Sem mais se conter cravou os dentes no alvo pescoço, no exato segundo em que o rapaz, com um gemido rouco, chegara a seu clímax. O sangue quente encheu sua boca proporcionando uma sensação ainda mais forte e violenta que o prazer sexual. Um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios pouco antes de, a contra-gosto, afastar-se. Não, não iria mata-lo como aos outros. Fez um pequeno corte em sua língua e deixou o sangue pingar sobre as feridas, que cicatrizaram completamente. Beijou-lhe novamente os lábios antes de sair pela janela.

Caminhou pelos telhados, ainda extasiado com o sabor daquele sangue. Fora o sangue mais saboroso que já provara. Não tinha mais dúvidas de que o amava completamente e que se ele não aceitasse viver eternamente a seu lado sua vida imortal perderia o sentido, pois nenhum sangue se equivaleria ao divino sabor que ainda sentia em sua boca. Precisaria vê-lo e falar com ele. Quando finalmente voltou ao porão da antiga casa que comprara, onde estava seu caixão, já tinha um plano em mente. Um plano que começaria a pôr em prática na noite seguinte. Deitou-se, sonolento, em seu caixão pouco antes do amanhecer. Adormeceu profundamente, seus sonhos voltados a um lindo rapaz de cabelos ruivos e alma profunda, que àquela hora ainda jazia adormecido em sua cama.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Olá! Já faz tempo, né?? _

_Ando tão ocupada que não tenho nem tempo pra encostar nos meus cadernos. O que acontece então? Tudo acaba atrasando. ¬¬_

_Por isso, para não deixar ninguém zangado com minha ausência, decidi publicar o primeiro capítulo de um novo projeto meu (começado dia 13/02 e uma das fica mais recentes que escrevi). É um tantinho louco, eu sei, e ainda nem terminei o segundo capítulo, mas quando comentei dele pra Lamari e pra Enfermeira-chan elas praticamente me obrigaram a publicar (o que eu agradeço muito, na verdade)._

_É a primeira vez que escrevo uma história sobre vampiros e preciso confessar que há muito tempo estava com vontade de fazê-lo, embora esteja um tanto insegura (mas isso não é novidade pra ninguém, né?). Provavelmente os fãs ferrenhos de histórias vampirescas não gostaram muito dessa fics, escrita por uma principiante como eu, mas mesmo assim decidi me arriscar. Minhas influências no assunto são, principalmente, os livros da Anne Rice então pode ser que haja algumas semelhanças, mas nada além disso, afinal a própria proibiu fanfics com seus personagens._

_Falando agora sobre o capítulo em si: o Sorento não ficou uma gostosura de vampiro-sexy-do-mal? Eu mesma babei com as cenas dele XD Achei ele perfeito para o papel. Ah, desculpa por ter de fazê-lo loiro, mas como é um U.A e talz, não sei se ficaria legal as cores do anime (embora eu ame demais o Sorentinho com cabelos azul-arroxeados). E o Mime como garoto de programa? Me baseei um pouco na personalidade dele do anime, alguém que não demonstra mais sentimentos, que vive em profunda tristeza, etc. Será que eles ficaram bem caracterizados? Espero que sim._

_Nossa, alguém percebeu que esse capítulo foi quase todo em pura narrativa? É, acho que tenho mais facilidade em descrições do que em diálogos..._

_Como já disse, ando super ocupada por esses tempos, então não posso garantir atualização rápida nem nada disso, tá? Assim como prometi não abandonar de jeito nenhum a The Rage Beat e a Um certo alguém, também prometo não abandonar essa. Não importa o quanto demore, continuarei a atualizar sempre que puder. Só peço um pouco de paciência, tá?_

_Preciso desde já agradecer o apoio das minhas melhores amigas de MSN: Enfermeira-chan e Lamari pelo apoio para que esse capítulo fosse logo publicado. Espero não tê-las decepcionado._

_Kissus e até breve, se Deus e minha agenda apertada assim permitirem._

_Au revoir!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/ (Mime de Benetnasch no fórum SSYaoi 'comemora')_

_PS: Gostou do nome do primeiro capítulo Enfermeira-chan? Foi uma homenagem ao filme O Fantasma da Ópera, um dos filmes mais legais que já vi e que você me fez ficar com vontade de ver. XD_


	2. Sweet intoxication

**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai e quem mais tiver os direitos dessa obra, seja lá no Japão ou aqui._

_Fic feita totalmente sem fins lucrativos, visando somente o entretenimento e minha aprimoração como escritora._

_Contem yaoi (relacionamento homem x homem) e vampiros, se não gosta, se sente ofendido de alguma forma, recomendo-o a não prosseguir. Se mesmo assim insistir, que seja por sua conta e risco._

_Capítulo com lemon (relacionamento sexual entre homens). Não recomendado para quem não curte._

_Desculpe a demora com esse caítulo. Ele estava pronto desde semana passada, mas o FFNet não quis me deixar publicar ¬¬"**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo II –Sweet Intoxication**_

Acordou tarde aquele dia. Tateou o despertador na mesinha de cabeceira e notou, perplexo, que já passara do meio-dia. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e bocejou longamente. Mais um dia. Mais um longo dia. Demorou a levantar-se, pensando no estranho sonho que tivera noite passada. Que um anjo o visitara. Um anjo de asas cor de ébano. E que tal anjo começara a acariciá-lo intimamente, até que ambos se acabassem de prazer. Olhou a situação da calça de seu pijama e balançou a cabeça em reprovação. Já fazia muito tempo que não tinha tais tipos de sonhos. Na verdade, há muito tempo não mais sonhava. Nem dormindo, nem acordado.

Levantou-se mais por reflexo do que por vontade, indo ao banheiro para se lavar. Jogou o pijama num balde que fazia as vezes de cesto de roupa suja e ligou o chuveiro, a água fria –pois não havia água quente nos micro-banheiros daquele lugar –caindo pesadamente sobre seu corpo bem talhado, causando um momentâneo arrepio. Passou o sabonete pelo rosto de traços delicados, pescoço, tórax, barriga, costas, nádegas, pernas com um estranho toque de cuidado. Lavou os cabelos e enxagüou-se, sua mente ainda a matutar sobre o tal sonho. Achara aquele anjo tão real...Poderia jurar que ele o tocara de verdade, que tudo fora concreto e não apenas sonho. Desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha, decidido a parar de pensar sobre o que quer que fosse. Teria uma longa noite e se não se dedicasse minimamente a atender os pérfidos desejos e fetiches de seus clientes seria proibido de ir ao teatro, um das poucas coisas que o fazia esquecer de quem era, que vida levava e que trazia um pouco de alegria a seu coração empedernido.

Secou-se rapidamente e voltou ao quarto, rumo ao pequeno armário. Tirou de lá algumas mudas de roupa simples e vestiu-as maquinalmente. Passou a toalha pelos cabelos uma vez mais, tirando o excesso d'água e saiu. Precisava comer alguma coisa para enfrentar o que viesse mais tarde. Tinha uma sensação estranha, como se algo muito grandioso estivesse para acontecer. Deu de ombros enquanto seguia para a diminuta cozinha, onde certamente ouviria um sermão por ter levantado tarde. E um sermão seria o mínimo.

OooOoOooO

Saiu de seu protetor esquife assim que os últimos raios de sol terminaram de deixar o céu, que tinha uma bela tonalidade roxo-azulada, já sendo tomada pelo azul-marinho. Colocou a pesada tampa do caixão em seu devido lugar. Subiu até onde seria, teoricamente, seu quarto. Totalmente limpo e organizado. A cama feita, roupas, sapatos e acessórios perfeitamente em ordem. Pisos e móveis impecáveis. Até sua estante de livros estava arrumadíssima, todos os títulos em ordem de autor e, dentro desse padrão, em ordem alfabética. Balançou a cabeça em aprovação, gesto mortal do qual nunca se desfizera. Fora um bom negócio contratar uma governanta para manter a casa em ordem. A velha senhora seguia a risca todas suas instruções.

Com certeza imaginava que seu patrão era um homem ocupadíssimo, que trabalhava o dia todo e só chegava muito tarde, por isso quase não era visto. Desde que a contratara deixara específico que, durante o dia, mantivesse a casa em perfeito estado e que, quando seu horário de serviço acabasse –por volta das quatro da tarde –estava dispensada, não era necessário esperá-lo chegar. Se precisasse falar com ele que fosse via bilhetes e que poderia usufruir o que tivesse na despensa, pois ele nunca comia em casa. Dava um bom salário a ela, além de outros benefícios, por isso ela não tinha do que reclamar. A casa era pequena, seus móveis eram práticos e simples, até porque não os utilizava muito.

Olhou uma última vez em volta e, como acontecia todas as noites, dedicou-se ao sagrado ritual de desarrumar o que sua governanta arrumara. Jogou-se na cama, bagunçando-a o suficiente para parecer que dormira ali. Desarrumou alguns dos produtos de higiene pessoal e sua mesa de trabalho, apenas o bastante para alguém que realmente utilizava tais coisas. Pegou o pijama impecavelmente limpo e passado, amassando-o e largando-o sobre a cama, como se tivesse se trocado com pressa. Foi a sala e programou a TV para desligar dali à uma hora, uma hora e meia, dessa vez num canal onde passava um filme bem antigo, que, ironicamente, era sobre vampiros.

Terminado o ritual voltou ao quarto, onde abriu o guarda-roupa. Queria escolher um bom traje para aquela noite. Optou por uma calça negra, estilo social e uma camisa de seda bordô. Calçou os sapatos, também negros e impecavelmente engraxados, penteou os cabelos e decidiu passar algumas gotas do perfume amadeirado que compara. Pura vaidade, já que vampiros não possuem odor, mas os mortais eram mais facilmente seduzidos quando atraídos por algo, seja uma beleza estonteante ou um bom odor. Mirou-se no espelho, seus olhos naquele tom róseo por conta da luz. Sorriu levemente, era inevitável o ar um tanto sexy e misterioso que emanava. Todos em sua espécie, mesmo sem qualquer adorno, o possuíam. Mas trajado de tal forma sua natureza parecia se intensificar. Olhou-se uma última vez antes de girar nos calcanhares e sair. Ainda precisava se alimentar.

Nunca fora tão fácil arranjar alimento quanto aquela noite. Mal se distanciara dois quarteirões de sua casa e um trio de arruaceiros se aproximou. Decidiu pegá-los de surpresa, um a um. Estavam tão bêbados que nem perceberam quando o primeiro, que andava mais atrás, desaparecera. O segundo teve uma morte tão rápida que nem tivera tempo de gritar ao ver a sedutora e mortal figura materializar-se a sua frente e cravar os caninos em sua jugular. O terceiro só percebera muito depois que seus companheiros haviam desaparecido. Olhou para todos os lados da deserta ruela, sua visão atordoada pela bebida. Virou para trás e assustou-se com a silhueta de um homem parado bem no canto mais sombrio do lugar. Olhara há poucos segundos para o mesmo local e não vira ninguém. Ou será que estava enganado? Disse alguns impropérios para o misterioso homem e já se virara para ir em busca de seus amigos desaparecidos quando sentiu algo forte, como uma barra de ferro, a prender seu braço. Nem bem tivera tempo de virar o rosto e sentiu algo a lhe perfurar o pescoço. Tentou lutar para afastar-se da faminta criatura que lhe sugava a força vital, mas aos poucos seus sentidos de desvaneciam, até que caiu no chão. Morto.

O belo vampiro lambeu os lábios, agora rosados, como geralmente eram quando vivo. Sua pele, apesar de pálida e com leve tom preternatural, parecia mais com a de um ser vivo do que com a de um imortal. Suas unhas continuavam com aquele tom espelhado, mas atualmente qualquer um conseguia efeito semelhante com uma boa base para unhas. Ajeitou a camisa bordô e continuou o caminho até o mesmo cortiço o qual estivera na noite anterior. Encontraria seu belo mortal novamente, desta vez com as devidas apresentações. Um quase gemido escapou de seus lábios ao pensar no sabor do sangue de seu anjo ruivo. Para os seres humanos era como comparar o sabor entre diversas marcas de vinho. O sangue dos criminosos, transgressores e suicidas que geralmente pegava como vítimas era como vinho barato e de qualidade inferior. Já o sangue do lindo rapaz de cabelos revoltos era como o mais raro e artesanal dos vinhos. Daquele tipo de safra que se prova apenas uma vez, mas é tão divino que seu sabor se torna inesquecível.

Parou em frente a pobre fachada do cortiço, que tinha uma das portas entreabertas. Como se não passasse de um humano normal, empurrou-a com delicadeza, adentrando no local repleto de casinhas feias e pobres. Foi caminhando pela rua de cimento rústico até um sobradinho, que aparentava ser uma das casas mais "ricas" dali. O movimento no local era grande, assim como o entra e sai de homens embriagados, dos mais diversos tipos, de criminoso procurado a "pai de família". Teve de espremer-se um pouco para entrar no que parecia ser uma casa de prostituição, no estilo das que foram moda até o início do século XX. Havia umas poucas mulheres, encarregadas de servir a clientela com os mais variados tipos de bebidas, mas o que predominava eram homens de todos os tipos, para todos os gostos. E realmente a maioria ali parecia interessada nos belos garotos de programa que se ofereciam, se insinuavam e murmuravam frases doces e picantes aos ouvidos de seus clientes, seduzindo-os.

Sentou-se numa mesa afastada de todo aquele movimento, a fim de observar melhor. Via claramente que eram pouquíssimos os garotos de programa que realmente "gostavam" do que tinham de fazer. A maioria trabalhava para pagar a enorme dívida que tinha com Cassius, cafetão do _Santuário de Eros¹_, nome do local. Muitos estavam ali desde tenros, aprenderam a ler e escrever a mando do cafetão, que não tolerava iletrados em seu seleto grupo de prostitutos. Os sorrisos em seus rostos eram falsos, assim como a cordialidade de boa parte dos clientes. Era como se fosse capaz de ver que por sob uma bela pintura há alguma discrepância, que escapou aos olhos dos mais atentos admiradores. Procurou o ruivo e ouviu-o descer as escadas que levava aos quartos "de luxo". O restante da ala oeste do cortiço era usado pelos garotos e sua pérfida clientela.

Não tardou muito para que ele aparecesse. Por cerca de um minuto todos pararam para observá-lo. Vestia, assim como os outros aquela noite, uma roupa estilo sadomasoquista. Tinha o tórax coberto por um colete de couro preto e justo, as coxas roliças quase totalmente à mostra pelos shorts, também do mesmo tecido apertadíssimo, e calçava botas longas, que iam até os joelhos. Trazia uma coleira negra no pescoço, uma grossa corrente prateada presa nela. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, tão revoltos quanto na noite anterior e seus olhos flamejavam em tom róseo. Como bom ator, desfilou de um lado a outro com um sorriso safado nos lábios rubros. Seu único pensamento, entretanto, era o de acabar logo com aquilo e poder tocar sua preciosa lira em paz.

Cravou seus sedutores olhos de criatura das Trevas nele assim que passou perto e viu-o olhar em sua direção, espantado. Vislumbrou o "sonho" que ele acreditava ter tido na noite anterior e sorriu internamente. Ele se lembrava, mesmo acreditando que se tratava de nada mais que um sonho, se lembrava.

O rapaz aproximou-se naquele mesmo ar sedutor e vulgar, o qual fingia tão bem. Sua mente, porém, estava cercada de dúvidas e seus batimentos cardíacos, descompassados. Olhou para o lindíssimo rapaz de cabelos ondulados, o fascínio e euforia que os vampiros emanavam já a afetá-lo, e sorriu maliciosamente.

–Será que poderia me sentar aí a seu lado? –perguntou em tom oferecido, um tom que não mostrava nem 1 por cento de melodiosidade daquela voz.

O vampiro sorriu, pegando com delicadeza a ponta da corrente presa ao pescoço do jovem –Seria um prazer, mas não acharia mais confortável conversarmos lá em cima? Tenho certeza de que lá é bem mais tranqüilo.

–Hum... você não perde tempo, heim? –o ruivo sorriu, encostando-se à mesa.

Era interessante ver como os mortais tinham a mania de nunca dizer o que realmente pensavam. Em sua mente o divino rapaz hesitava. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha de satisfazer as vontades de seus clientes sentia que algo não planejado poderia ocorrer se acatasse o pedido. Tornaram a surgir vagos vislumbres do tal sonho e, inconscientemente, o rapaz esfregou a mão por sobre a coleira em seu pescoço. No exato local que fora mordido na noite anterior.

–Antes de subirmos creio que seja mais educado me apresentar –o homem de cabelos ondulados viu que sua polidez de certa forma o agradava. Geralmente todos eram tão baixos e grosseiros que umas palavras mais eloqüentes conseguiam ser uma agradável surpresa –Me chamo Sorento e vim aqui exclusivamente para vê-lo.

Os pensamentos do ruivo chegaram mais rápido que suas palavras. _"Me ver... Aposto que é mais um atraído pelos boatos de que aqui há o mais belo e perfeito puto que já existiu"_ –pensava ele, sua expressão de falsa alegria e volúpia sem se abalar um segundo sequer –_ "Deve ter ouvido algum conhecido qualquer falar: 'Ele é perfeito! Aceita tudo que você tiver vontade de fazer. Não é abusado como a maioria e pode ser um furacão na cama. Vai por mim'."_ –suas palavras, no entanto, saíram no mesmo tom de antes, opostas ao que realmente pensara –Sou Mime –olhou-o de cima a baixo –É realmente um _prazer_ conhecê-lo –mais um daqueles sorrisos safados e despidos de qualquer traço de sinceridade surgiu nos rubros lábios –Vamos lá para cima então... já que insiste –desencostou-se da mesa e saiu naquele passo felino, guiando-o através da corrente, as quais o vampiro ainda segurava em suas mãos pálidas.

Sentiu todos os olhares e pensamentos se voltarem para o ruivo sedutor e para si, seu sexy cliente. Um dos homens mais próximos, trajando terno, os cabelos curtos e negros, perfeitamente penteados, e óculos de aros finos, pensou lascivamente no deleite que seria ver duas figuras tão divinas na cama, em pleno estado de êxtase. Tal pensamento era tão forte que a criatura noturna pôde vislumbrá-lo com clareza, apesar de ter calado todos os demais pensamentos e vozes ao seu redor. Mal virou a cabeça e reparou que o homem ajeitava os óculos no rosto, umedecendo os lábios.

Seguiu com Mime pela torta escadaria que levava aos quartos. Passaram três portas até chegarem ao quarto usado pelo rapaz. Não era muito diferente do quartinho que vira noite passada. Provavelmente era o mesmo aposento, só que arrumado de maneira diferente. Sentou-se na borda da grande e antiga cama de casal, forrada de lençóis vermelhos enquanto o belo rapaz se aproximava naquele mesmo jeito sensual. As alvas e cálidas mãos desabotoaram os quatro primeiros botões de sua camisa e deslizaram por sua pele fria ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios tão rubros traçavam um caminho por seu pescoço. Não pôde deixar de gemer baixinho ao sentir a língua morna percorrer o caminho de sua principal artéria.

–O que quer que eu faça? –perguntou Mime em tom ligeiramente rouco, rente a seu ouvido –Quer que eu seja seu escravo subserviente? Que seja um menino mal? Quer me torturar? Ou quer que eu o torture? Posso ser o que quiser, é só saber meu preço..._ "Já que a única coisa que nunca poderei ser é livre"_ –pensou, em ar de completo pessimismo.

Afastou-se um pouco para manter contato visual com aqueles orbes profundos. Ao notar que ele estremecera de leve, sorriu, o melhor sorriso que poderia dar. Viu que o rapaz tornara a hesitar, que sua natureza vampírica sem querer o atraía. –Quero que faça o que quiser... Escolha você o que fazer. Pago o que for –tais palavras saíram leves e despreocupadas.

Apenas estar na companhia daquela complexa alma já lhe era o bastante. Somente sentir o odor do sangue a percorrer aquele invólucro divino de carne humana era o suficiente para inebriá-lo. Queria prová-lo de novo, se possível no exato momento em que o outro estivesse próximo ao ápice, quando o sangue correria repleto de adrenalina e endorfina. Queria saber do que ele era capaz entre quatro paredes. Para os vampiros nem mesmo o sexo é tão sublime quanto à morte, quanto o ato de sentir o sangue de outrem a descer por sua garganta, senti-lo correr por seu corpo, naquele rufar repleto de vida. Por isso mesmo muitos deles não o fazem, nem mesmo para seduzir suas vítimas. Mas mesmo assim são capazes de sentir as mesmas sensações de quando os mortais são estimulados, apenas não com a mesma intensidade. O "orgasmo" das criaturas das Trevas é o sangue. O sabor do sangue de alguém em êxtase é capaz de despertar uma reação tão forte quanto o prazer sexual é para as criaturas vivas.

Mime afastou-se, seus olhos a encararem intrigados a fascinante figura a sua frente. Nunca nenhum cliente dissera tal coisa. Quem era, afinal, aquele charmoso rapaz que conseguia fazê-lo sentir curiosidade e fascínio, depois de tanto tempo sem nada sentir? Pela primeira vez queria levar alguém para cama por sua própria vontade. Queria ver se ele era tão bom quanto no sonho que tivera. Estava até disposto a quebrar qualquer regra dos prostitutos, se fosse necessário. Não sabia porque estava deixando seu autocontrole escapar, mas, apenas por aquela noite, seguiria sua vontade. Voltou a beijar a pele alva de Sorento, suas mãos a tirarem a fina camisa.

–O que quero é... –dizia o ruivo a cada úmido beijo que distribuía em seu tórax –te provar todinho, até o amanhecer –ofegou, pouco antes de lamber sensualmente um de seus mamilos.

–Creio que até o amanhecer seja tempo demais –ponderou o ser noturno enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cama, aqueles lábios a lhe provocarem uma lânguida sensação de excitamento –Mas se quer mesmo me provar todo, terá de me deixar fazer o mesmo com você.

–Aceito a condição –aproximou seu rosto do de Sorento e, contra qualquer regra que, em vão, tentaram lhe incutir, colou seus lábios àqueles lábios palidamente róseos, as línguas a se enroscarem sofregamente, até quase perderem o fôlego. Mime passou uma perna de cada lado do corpo branco e prosseguiu, desta vez a percorrer a barriga perfeitamente esculpida com a boca, enquanto uma das mãos descia pelo cós da calça, alisando seu conteúdo –Hum... –gemeu –Gostei disso... –desabotoou a calça que o vampiro trajava e começou a, juntamente com a roupa de baixo, puxá-la para baixo, revelando a pele e o volume semidesperto.

Pôde ver a volúpia transbordar pelo olhar do norueguês, que o fitava de alto a baixo como se nunca tivesse visto obra tão perfeita. Viu-o morder levemente o lábio inferior, suas mãos quentes a roçar por cada centímetro da alva pele. Apenas aqueles toques o faziam sentir sua pele sobrenatural queimar, sua sensibilidade quase tão elevada quanto a de qualquer mortal.

–Pelo que vejo meu serviço será ainda mais prazeroso do que imaginei –sorriu com lascívia, lambendo a parte interna das coxas cor de alabastro.

Por cerca de um segundo Sorento esqueceu-se de que era uma criatura imortal, com duzentos e cinqüenta anos de existência, fadada a matar outros para sobreviver. Apenas queria sentir o contato daquela boca morna em seu corpo. Recordou-se de algo que outro imortal lhe contara. Que quando se encontra sua alma gêmea, alguém com o qual se tem certeza de que se quer passar toda eternidade, o contato entre ambas é algo único, superior aos costumeiros sentidos humanos. Ao notar a forma como seu corpo reagia teve a mais profunda certeza de que Mime era seu escolhido. Precisava apenas confirmar se tal sentimento, tal sensação, era recíproco. Roçou de leve os dedos gélidos naquela bochecha corada, sentindo-o arrepiar-se todo. Sim, pelo jeito a recíproca era verdadeira.

Sentiu quando os lábios de Mime, após percorrerem de maneira sensual o contorno de suas nádegas, desceram por seu órgão, tomando-o quase todo em sua boca. Gemeu ao contato, aquele calor todo que se desprendia daquele anjo ruivo a lhe enlouquecer. Levou sua mão à cabeça do norueguês, que suspirou ao sentir os delgados dedos alisarem sua nuca. Aquele estranho rapaz que aparecera, tal qual o anjo de seu sonho, o fascinava como nenhum outro fora capaz. Os olhos de brilho rosado pareciam decifrar cada segredo de sua alma. Sua voz forte e musical lhe causava taquicardia. O toque daquela pele levemente fria o arrepiava e lhe despertava uma excitação tal que não se sentia senhor de seus atos. Queria apenas ficar com o misterioso homem. Nem seus sofrimentos ou sua vontade de deixar de viver, nada disso importava. Estava sentindo, coisa que há muito tempo não sabia o que era.

Entre respirações arfantes e gemidos cada vez mais elevados, Sorento pediu para que o norueguês parasse, pedido acatado imediatamente, apesar do olhar confuso que o outro lhe lançara. Inverteu as posições, deitando o ruivo delicadamente na cama. –Você está muito vestido... –disse entre arquejos, sua voz a sair rouca e trêmula. Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de seu anjo e murmurou –Agora é a minha vez...

Notou os olhos róseos brilharem em expectativa. Ao ler-lhe a mente percebeu que nenhum pensamento tinha mais coerência. Queria apenas senti-lo, não queria saber de mais nada que não fosse o momento presente.Sorriu segundos antes de começar a lamber-lhe o pescoço, enquanto seus dedos traçavam um caminho por sobre o peito, tentando encontrar o zíper da blusa. Mime gemeu alto ao sentir os lábios ligeiramente gélidos em seu pescoço. Num puxão arrancou a coleira que usava e cedeu mais espaço para a língua ávida do belo loiro. As sensações que o misterioso rapaz despertavam em si eram as mesmas do sonho. Não, eram ainda mais intensas e torturantes. Sua pele se arrepiava ao mínimo roçar de dedos. Mal começaram e já sentia seu baixo-ventre latejar dolorosamente, a implorar por alívio.

Com jeito Sorento conseguiu tirar a apertada blusa do ruivo, revelando a pele alva de seu tórax e os mamilos túrgidos, róseos como dois pequenos botões de flor. Lambeu e mordiscou cada um deles numa lentidão absurda, tomando cuidado para que seus caninos pontiagudos não machucassem aquela pele perfeita. Ouvia extasiado os gemidos cada vez mais altos e constantes do norueguês, tão harmoniosos quanto a mais sagrada das melodias. Desceu até o umbigo, a língua a ir fundo no pequeno buraco, suas mãos habilidosas a desabotoar os shorts que já não mais comportavam o rijo volume. Libertou seu anjo de todas as roupas e parou momentaneamente para observá-lo.

–Perfeito... –sussurrou sensualmente. Era, sem sombra de dúvida, o mais belo homem que já vira. Nem pinturas, esculturas ou fotos poderiam reproduzir com total fidelidade àquela beleza rara e etérea. Uma beleza que não podia ser comparada a nenhuma outra. Tão belo que merecia ser eternizado.

Beijou mais uma vez os lábios rosados, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a manipular o membro pulsante com destreza, arrancando uma série de gemidos abafados. Vê-lo contorcer-se de prazer era o que mais o estimulava. Os gemidos de lascívia, a fina camada de suor a cobrir o corpo pálido, a respiração ofegante, nada esmorecia a pureza e candura daquele pequeno Adônis². Na verdade, tudo corroboava para deixá-lo ainda mais divino, para torná-lo ainda mais apaixonante.

Com o pouco de sanidade que ainda lhe restava, Mime conseguiu alcançar a gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira, tirando de lá um tubinho de tampa vermelha. Entregou ao loiro que, compreendendo a deixa, abriu-o, pôs uma quantidade do produto em seu dedo e, após posicionar-se entre as pernas do ruivo, introduziu-o no pequeno espaço entre suas nádegas. Ouviu um ligeiro suspiro de dor sair da boca de seu anjo e tentou estimulá-lo com movimentos de vai e vem, sentindo aos poucos o espaço se alargar. Juntou outro dedo a exploração, enlevado com a forma como Mime apertava os lábios para evitar que ainda mais ruídos escapassem.

Ao sentir os dedos o abandonarem, o ruivo já sabia o que o esperava. Sentiu a já tão bem conhecida dor o acometer de forma intensa. Cerrou os olhos com força, concentrando-se em esquecer a dor, mas até isso parecia diferente. Ao contrário das milhares de vezes anteriores, não era capaz de ignorar nada que sentia junto a Sorento. Que espécie de poder o belo rapaz exercia sobre ele? Foi o que pensou segundos antes de sentir os delgados dedos circundarem seu órgão, estimulando-o. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com dois orbes de fulgor róseo fixos em si. Um meio sorriso acabou por escapar de seus lábios quando moveu-se insinuante, num claro pedido para que prosseguissem.

Iniciaram um lento jogo de movimentos. Não tardou muito para imporem um ritmo, os corpos num perfeito cadenciar, como se ambos se pertencessem há muito tempo. Era impossível precisar quem desfrutava mais do prazer que o outro proporcionava. Ambos estimulavam-se cada vez mais com gemidos, sussurros, toques e beijos. Intoxicavam-se mutuamente, uma doce intoxicação, que elevava os sentidos, afastava toda e qualquer forma de razão, uma intoxicação que parecia levá-los ao paraíso.

Os movimentos tornaram-se cada vez mais vigorosos e profundos. Mime sentia-se cada vez mais próximo ao clímax. Sentiu os lábios do loiro circundarem seu pescoço, o que o fez gemer alto, espasmos violentos começavam a inundar seu corpo. Sorento, percebendo-se disso, estocou mais fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que cravava seus dentes no alvo pescoço. Com um grito estrondoso o belo norueguês atingiu seu ápice, inundando a mão do vampiro, suas forças a abandonarem-no em seguida. O sangue jorrava abundantemente da ferida e a criatura das Trevas gemeu de forma descontrolada ao sentir o doce sabor em sua boca, ondas de puro prazer a lhe varrerem o corpo preternatural. Sorveu mais um gole e uma sensação de libertação o envolveu. Não estava mais preso ao corpo imortal ou a sede por sangue. Tudo era iluminação e serenidade.

Custou para afastar-se daquele néctar dos deuses. Fê-lo pouco antes de sua mente voltar ao plano real. Mordeu de leve sua língua e, ao pingar seu poderoso sangue, a ferida cicatrizou-se completamente. Contemplou a figura semidesacordada em seus braços. Sentiu seu coração apertar. Um anjo. Não havia outra palavra capaz de descrever o ruivo com tamanha perfeição. Ele era um anjo.

–Eu te amo –sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido antes de vê-lo cair em sono profundo. Num gesto extremamente humano, acariciou-lhe os cabelos revoltos com candura.

Ergueu-se da cama e arrumou a bagunça que haviam feito. Trocou a roupa de cama e vestiu-lhe um pijama. Durante o restante da madrugada apenas lhe velou o sono. Mime parecia uma criança a dormir profundamente. Deu-lhe um último beijo antes de sair pela porta. Desceu a torta escadaria e, após falar com brevidade com Cassius, saiu, rumo a seu lar.

"_Um anjo..."_ –pensou Sorento conforme caminhava pelos telhados – _"Teria eu coragem de, com meu dom das Trevas, macular esse anjo?"_.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Notas: **

**¹** Eros é o deus do amor. Em algumas versões um deus tão antigo quanto a Terra, em outras é filho de Afrodite. Sua representação mais comum é a de um menino com asas que carrega um arco e flechas, as quais dispara tanto em deuses quanto em mortais. (Uma de minhas lendas favoritas é a de Eros e Psiquê).

**²**Adônis é a representação da beleza masculina. Um belo mortal por quem Afrodite se apaixona, porém ele acaba sendo morto por um javali enviado por Ártemis (em outra versão seria por Ares, que ficara enciumado pela predileção da deusa ao mortal).

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Hello!!_

_Para ser sincera eu atualizei essa fic mais rápido do que esperava. Fazia parte dos meus planos atualizar a The Rage Beat e a Um certo alguém antes de publicar esse capítulo, mas como ando travadíssima com elas (por conta de uma pá de trabalhos e provas, além do bloqueio criativo mesmo T-T) e boa parte desse capítulo já estava pronto antes mesmo de publicar o primeiro, decidi fazê-lo logo, ou então era capaz de vocês esquecerem de mim (brincadeirinha...) XD._

_Deu pra perceber que ele ficou bem maior que o primeiro, né?? Pensei em dividi-lo em dois, mas como perderia o sentido, não o fiz. Espero que vocês tenham paciência o suficiente de chegar até aqui. _

_Queria pedir desculpas por meu sumiço, mas disse que as coisas andam complicadas. Terceiro ano do Ensino Médio não é brincadeira -.- Vou atualizando quando dá, mas tenho como prioridade a escola...acho que vocês me entendem, né?? _

_Mudando de assunto: o que acharam do lemon? É o segundo com eles que eu faço e acho que é um dos melhores. Mas isso é mera opinião pessoal. Estou gostando demais dessa fic. É diferente de tudo que já escrevi. E cada dia me apaixono mais pelo o Sorento como vampiro XDD._

_Hum...acho que é só por hora. Prometo não sumir, bem ou mal vocês sempre terão de me aturar (brincadeirinha parte II)._

_Obrigada pelos reviews: _

_AnnaChanHxS (é uma honra receber um review seu. Ainda mais numa fic minha de um casal que você nem é fã), _

_Jasmine Riddle (o Sorento realmente é um vampiro e tanto...x3), _

_Gustavo.Friend (o único garoto que conheço que lê minhas fics. Obrigada sempre pelo apoio, viu??),_

_Lamari (anda sumida,heim? Estou com muitas saudades de você, nossas conversas de MSN e suas fics incríveis. Dê um sinal de vida ou vou começar a me preocupar seriamente XD), _

_Aquarius Chann (obrigada pelos elogios a minha narrativa. Espero que minha fic continue agradando-a), _

_Ansuya (também adoro temas vampirescos, por isso mesmo meu receio em mexer num universo que gosto tanto. Valeu pelo apoio.), _

_Srta. Meiko Kimura (não abandonarei a UCA. Escrevo nela quando posso, mas que o tempo anda correndo contra mim ahh anda. Espero que o Sorento como vampiro esteja a seu gosto), _

_Enfermeira-chan (mesmo que demore a receber reviews seus eu fico com um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando você deixa um comentário, viu?? O__brigada pela sugestão de nome pro capítulo. Ela caiu como uma luva. Espero que tenha gostado)._

_Kissus para todos que acompanham minhas idéias insanas._

_/Mi-chan/_

_PS: Tirei a inspiração da roupa do Mime desse vídeo aqui, da minha banda JRock favorita, Malice Mizer: _http(dois pontos, duas barras) www .youtube .com/ watch?v(sinal de igual)bogu(underline)y54NIc&mode(sinal de igual)related&search _(recortem, colem e tirem os espaços e add os símbolos que escrevi entre parentesis, ok??). E não se confundam pois são todos homens ali (até o Mana-sama, loirinho que parece demais uma mulher). A roupa foi inspiradíssima no Gackt (o vocalista). Ouçam a música também pois ela é demais (minha favorita depois da "Ju te veux")._


	3. Wish I had an angel

**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai, Conrad Editora, Shonen Jump, entre outras que obtem direitos sobre a obra._

_Fic sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas entretenimento. Contém yaoi(relacionamento homossexual masculino), lemon (relacionamento sexual entre homens) e temas um tanto "pesados" ao longo de seus capítulos. Se você não curte, se sente ofendido, sua religião não permite, peço encarecidamente que não leia._

_Aos que gostam, boa leitura!!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo III –Wish I Had An Angel**_

Abriu os olhos placidamente, o sono a se dissipar pouco a pouco. Espreguiçou-se felinamente e olhou para a cama desfeita. Estranhamente sentiu falta de seu ocupante. Balançou a cabeça em reprovação. Aquele era seu serviço, não devia apegar-se a ninguém, muito menos devia esperar satisfações. Era apenas um objeto de prazer, nada mais que isso.

Mirou o relógio, já passara das oito. Levou a mão aos cabelos ruivos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Dormira, não, desmaiara depois de atender o misterioso rapaz de cabelos ondulados e nem aparecera para dar satisfações a Cassius. Esmurrou a mesa de cabeceira; era mais do que provável que, por tal deslize, não pudesse mais ir ao teatro. Já cogitava a possibilidade de não descer, quando encontrou um singelo bilhete embaixo de seu travesseiro, junto com o pagamento da noite. Abriu-o, deparando-se com uma caligrafia rebuscada e fina.

"_Estimado Anjo Ruivo,_

_Gostaria de pedir perdão por não tê-lo esperado despertar. Por motivos de força maior tive de me retirar antes do amanhecer e nem pude me despedir como se deve._

_Dialoguei com o dono do estabelecimento e ele deu-me sua palavra de que, a partir de então, possuo exclusividade sobre ti._

_Retornarei ao cair da noite._

_Ihres je_**¹**

_Sorento." _

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, intrigado. _"Exclusividade?"_ –perguntou-se em pensamento. Era comum que seus clientes, enamorados por sua face de anjo decadente e por seus serviços, implorassem por exclusividade. Porém Cassius nunca permitira, não importando a quantia oferecida. Como teria ele convencido o cafetão? E por quê? Estava ciente de que, pouco antes de render-se ao sono, ouviu-o dizer que lhe amava, mas muitos já haviam lhe dito palavras semelhantes. Não era algo que pudesse ser levado a sério em sua profissão.

Mas algo dentro de si queria acreditar nas palavras do fascinante rapaz. Aquele olhar... parecia conter o conhecimento de séculos. Por muitas vezes àquela noite acreditou que ele não era humano. Sua aparência, seu jeito, não sabia ao certo o quê, mas não tinham a mesma brusquidão dos gestos mortais. E justamente essa falta de "humanidade" o deixava ainda mais charmoso. Se fosse um pouco mais religioso acreditaria que o loiro era um anjo que lhe aparecera por algum motivo desconhecido. Contudo, depois do que vivera, não acreditava em mais nada. Principalmente se tratando da moral humana e seus falsos padrões do que é_ "correto"_ e o que _"não é"_. Recordou-se dos ensinamentos que tentaram lhe incutir quando era pequeno e ainda vivia sob o amor de seus pais. Algum amigo da família a dizer _"–Deve ser um bom rapaz, pois assim Deus o recompensará"_. Os padres que declamavam aos sete ventos que _"devemos amar uns aos outros"_ e que _"a sodomia é pecado mortal perante os olhos do Criador"_. Se todos eles o vissem agora... Se tudo aquilo fosse realmente verdade, o inferno já teria um lugar reservado para ele, com direito a passe V.I.P.

Sacudiu a cabeça, na tentativa de espantar tais pensamentos. Vestiu-se de qualquer jeito e desceu; precisava dar uma satisfação a Cassius. Encontrou-o sentado na mesa ao centro, um grande copo de café em mãos. Falou brevemente com ele, que se encontrava num estranho estado de bom humor repentino. Miraculosamente, não o castigou e ainda mandou-lhe aproveitar o teatro à tarde, pois queria vê-lo disposto quando anoitecesse. Suspeitou da cordialidade do cafetão. O que teria deixado-o de tão bom humor? Afastou-se, indo se sentar junto aos demais rapazes. Mal levara seu copo de café à boca e um deles o abordou.

–Pelo que vejo a noite foi longa... como foi com o loiro bonitão? O cansou muito? Ou será que foi o contrário? –perguntou o rapaz de perspicazes olhos verdes e cabelos muito ruivos.

Olhou-o de relance, Era Alberich, um dos rapazes que vieram junto dele para o _Santuário de Eros_. Tinha algumas vagas lembranças dele, ambos a brincarem nas clareiras de sua terra natal mas, fora isso, mais nada. Era um dos poucos rapazes com o quem conversava. Havia muita disputa pelos melhores clientes, e como era um "artigo de luxo" os outros garotos sentiam uma profunda inveja dele. Não que fizesse alguma questão em ser um "produto de luxo" ou de conversar com algum deles.

–Por que quer tanto saber, Alberich? –perguntou, inflexivo, enquanto mordiscava um pedaço de pão.

–Porque vocês foram o assunto da noite –deu de ombros –Teve gente aqui embaixo implorando para alguém tirar algumas fotos de vocês dois e vender. Por pouco Cassius não acatou a idéia.

Mime balançou a cabeça em negativa –Esse povo tem cada fetiche estranho... –comentou sem sequer interromper sua refeição.

Alberich riu brevemente –Até eu senti vontade de bancar o _voyeur_, mas... –abaixou o tom de voz, aproximando-se –seria mais _interessante_ estar lá, com vocês. Aposto que não iriam se arrepender... –mordiscou-lhe de leve a orelha, em tom provocador –_Nem eu_, para ser sincero.

–Cassius o mataria se você o fizesse –respondeu, sem se afetar ante insinuações –Sabe que apenas se o cliente quiser nós temos permissão de...

–Claro que sei –atalhou, contrariado –Mas nunca ouviu dizer que o que é proibido é mais gostoso? Além do mais, aquele loiro merecia um harém. Nunca vi alguém como ele anteriormente. E você e eu podíamos _trocar experiências_... Juro que seria bem gentil com você, nem meu chicote eu usaria...

–Agradeço o convite, mas ele não me agradou em absoluto.

–Mudemos de assunto, então. Como ele foi? Ao menos deixou um bom pagamento?

–...Deixou... –não compreendia o motivo, mas não queria comentar sobre o que ocorrera entre Sorento e ele. Não que comentasse sobre seus serviços a outrem. Desta vez, contudo, queria guardar o momento somente para si –E um bilhete... Disse que retorna hoje à noite.

–Outro que não resistiu a seus encantos –comentou Alberich com um ligeiro tom de inveja –Quem sabe desta vez você não sai finalmente daqui? Se tudo der certo, eu sairei em breve.

–É mesmo? –perguntou Mime em um ar de leve curiosidade.

–Sim –confirmou em voz baixa, como se confidenciasse algo de suma importância –Parece que o Isaac, sabe, dono da empresa _Black Pearl_ de comércio marítimo? Então, ao que tudo indica, ele quer me tirar daqui e me nomear como seu _secretário particular_. Ele já fez uma oferta a Cassius e receberemos a resposta hoje.

–Hum... que bom para vocês –comentou, polidamente.

–Mas –sussurrou-lhe rente ao ouvido –a verdadeira oferta, de um valor bem acima do que Isaac ofereceu primeiramente, só será feita se o cafetão se mostrar hesitante. Eu dei-lhe a idéia e sei que o valor real é quase irrecusável.

–Um movimento perspicaz –disse Mime em sussurros –Se tratando de Cassius, devemos estar sempre um passo à sua frente... _se quisermos_ sair daqui.

–Obviamente –replicou Alberich em tom, superior –Difícil, porém é encontrar quem _compreenda_ o que devemos fazer. Bem... –ergueu-se da mesa com suavidade –vou deixá-lo tomar seu café em paz. Do jeito que está pálido, a noite foi, de fato, extenuante –sorriu, repleto de malícia, os olhos verdes a brilharem em regozijo –Até mais e boa diversão com o loiro esta noite –piscou em ar cúmplice, pouco antes de se afastar em direção a oblíqua escadaria.

Pousou o copo na mesa de madeira envelhecida; em seu rosto a expressão de alguém totalmente absorto em pensamentos. Não sabia se se alegrava ou não em ser um "produto exclusivo". O pensamento de não ter que se deitar com cinco, dez por noite era até animador. Porém tinha certeza de que não era uma boa idéia "pertencer" totalmente a Sorento. Aquele intrigante ser o fazia perder o controle sobre si mesmo. Não era capaz de manter-se indiferente àquela pele fria, à voz forte e melodiosa, aos olhos de fulgor róseo e aos lábios pálidos. Tinha medo de perder também o controle sobre seu coração empedernido. Medo de entregar-se irremediavelmente a um sentimento de ser traído, abandonado ao próprio sofrimento. Medo, porque desde a noite que se passou começara a ver o mundo com cores novamente. Conseguia sorrir ao escutar o canto dos pássaros, pensar na condição de vida em que todos ali se encontravam e questionar. Voltara a sentir, voltara a ter uma vaga vontade de lutar por algo maior, embora a vontade de morrer ainda fosse o valor dominante.

Tais cores, no entanto, cegavam seus olhos, acostumados aos tons de cinza que sua alma consumida pela dor conseguia enxergar; a pouca esperança que lhe tomava só o fazia sentir que, mesmo se por acaso algo mudasse em sua vida, não seria uma mudança significante e que, no final, apenas se afogaria em mais e mais infelicidade.

Soltou o ar de seus pulmões, que sequer notara haver prendido. Não restava muitas alternativas a ele; era apenas questão de aguardar o cair da noite e ver o que daria. Talvez a estranha sensação que o loiro lhe causara fosse apenas algo momentâneo. Na verdade, ele _torcia_ para que fosse.

OooOoOooO

Acordou de seu sono imortal sobressaltado. Sonhara. Não, era mais do que um mero sonho, era uma mensagem. Um aviso. Um vampiro milenar se aproximava. Sentia claramente seu poder incomensurável, mas não era capaz de lhe decifrar os pensamentos. Conhecia apenas um ser de sua espécie com tal habilidade. Inquietou-se. Não era bom sinal um vampiro com tamanho poder aproximar-se assim de outros. Só o faziam quando estritamente necessário. Levou a mão aos fios loiros. O melhor era não se preocupar antes do tempo. De acordo com suas previsões, ele somente chegaria no próximo anoitecer. Até lá se preocuparia apenas em gozar da companhia de seu adorado mortal.

Saiu para alimentar-se pouco depois de seu cotidiano ritual de desarrumação. Trajava calças negras, camisa azul-marinho de bom corte e um sobretudo de mesmo tom das calças. Os cabelos ondulavam ao sabor da brisa noturna e o cheiro de sangue de diversos tipos invadia-lhe as narinas, causando-lhe ainda mais fome. Conseguira pegar um casalzinho de ordinários traficantes de entorpecentes com relativa facilidade. O único percalço foi que, por pouco escapara de um tiro. Nada que pudesse considerar um problema real, mas se a bala tivesse-o acertado, não saberia como explicar a seu anjo o motivo de ter um buraco ligeiramente chamuscado em suas roupas. Largou-os no mesmo barracão sujo em que os encontrara. Teriam sorte se alguém desse por falta de qualquer um dos dois. Seguiu caminho até o paupérrimo cortiço, como sempre abarrotado de gente.

Ao adentrar o _Santuário de Eros_, dirigiu-se imediatamente a Cassius, que discutia algo sério com um rapaz de feições escandinavas e porte empresarial. O cafetão abriu um medonho sorriso ao vê-lo e informou-lhe que Mime o aguardava em seu quarto. Despediu-se polidamente antes de subir a torta escadaria, o corredor estreito a ecoar com o som de diversos gemidos, além de palavras de baixo calão, originárias das portas trancadas a chave. Parou em frente ao aposento de seu anjo ruivo e bateu na porta carcomida por cupins; o divino odor do suculento sangue a chegar a suas narinas, arrancando-lhe um suspiro sensual. Aguardou apenas alguns segundos, até que o estridente ruído da chave a arranhar a velhíssima fechadura pôde ser ouvido e a graciosa face de Mime surgisse de dentro do quarto. Estava belo como sempre. Tinha as coxas roliças cobertas por uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos, vestia um colete preto e vermelho-sangue, não muito diferente do que usara noite anterior, e trazia ao pescoço uma corrente com um grande crucifixo prateado na ponta. Os sedosos cabelos ruivos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, a franja a cair charmosamente sobre o rosto. Notou que os olhos de fulgor rosado fugiam dos seus e sorriu ante o suave rubor naquela face de porcelana.

–Pelo que vejo encontrou meu recado –falou tranqüilamente, o timbre de sua voz arrancando arrepios involuntários do garoto de programa.

Mime assentiu com um aceno, antes de virar-se para trancar a porta. Ao estender o braço até a maçaneta reparou que sua mão tremia. Então não era apenas algo momentâneo Aquele loiro realmente o despertava sensações às quais não tinha controle. Seu coração rufava em ritmo frenético, o sangue a correr quente por todo seu corpo. Respirou fundo, na vã tentativa de se acalmar, e virou-se para encarar seu cliente, que o fitava com um misto de fascínio e lascívia. Novamente o tom rosado assaltou suas bochechas ante a visão daquele misterioso ser. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Desde quando se ruborizava, ainda mais perante alguém que pagara por seus serviços?

–Por que deseja exclusividade sobre mim? –perguntou em tom de falsa displicência, a sentar-se graciosamente na velhíssima cama. Cruzou as pernas e encarou o belo loiro em ar altivo. Não importava o quão abalado estivesse, nunca o deixaria saber que lhe causava tal reação.

–Porque em toda minha vida jamais encontrei alguém tão cândido e belo quanto você –respondeu Sorento com uma sinceridade incomum aos seres das Trevas, seus olhos fulgurantes a mirarem o ruivo, que soltara uma risada melodiosa, porém despida de emoção.

–Cândido? Eu? Já ouvi os mais diversos tipos de elogios, porém esta é a primeira vez que alguém me chama de cândido –replicou em um ar de divertimento inexistente. –_"Como poderia alguém corrompido e maculado como eu ser cândido? Ele só pode estar brincando comigo, utilizando de palavras bonitas para me fazer cair a seus pés. Uma conquista fácil..."_ –pensou indignado.

O vampiro aproximou-se de Mime, tocando-lhe o rosto quente e macio com suas mãos frias –Cândido sim. Pois apesar de tudo que você pode ter passado, sua alma permaneceu imaculada, pura e sublime, como a de um anjo –aproximou a formosa face da sua e tomou-lhe os lábios com ternura, sem receber qualquer sinal de rejeição. O garoto de programa envolveu o pescoço de Sorento com seus braços, permitindo que sua boca fosse explorada sem pressa. Separaram-se apenas quando não havia mais ar para prosseguirem; o calor daquele corpo mortal e o maravilhoso odor de seu sangue a inebriar o rapaz de cabelos ondulados.

–Muitos já desejaram me ter somente para eles –murmurou Mime rente ao ouvido de Sorento, que sentiu um gostoso arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo preternatural –Como foi capaz de convencer Cassius e por que acha que eu aceitarei semelhante proposta? –perguntou, pouco antes de beijar-lhe o pescoço com volúpia, arrancando um rouco suspiro daqueles lábios pálidos, finos e convidativos.

–Convencer Cassius não foi difícil para mim –iniciou a Criatura das Trevas, seus dedos afilados a puxar aos poucos o zíper do colete que seu anjo vestia, ambos já praticamente deitados na cama –E, mesmo que não deseje aceitar minha proposta, estou disposto a tudo para convencê-lo. Não sou capaz de aceitar que outro tenha o privilégio de tê-lo em seus braços e desfrutar de seus favores. Sou seu escravo e apenas me sinto vivo a seu lado –confessou em ar solene, seus lábios a percorrerem o pálido abdômen numa prazerosa carícia enquanto, num violento puxão, arrancava o cruxifixo prateado, atirando-o num canto qualquer do aposento.

Mime pensou em responder que não acreditava em nada do que ele dissera, não importava o quão belas e cheias de sentimentos aquelas palavras soassem. Porém, decidiu não dizer nada e fingir que aquelas palavras bonitas eram mesmo sinceras. Sabia o quanto era perigoso deixar-se iludir, mas que se permitisse imaginar ao menos aquela noite, enquanto Sorento lhe arrancava as notas de uma melodia poderosa, que teria um voluptuoso final.

OooOoOooO

Faltava pouco mais de uma hora para o nascer do sol quando deixou a companhia de seu cândido anjo, que se encontrava profundamente adormecido. Caminhou por um parque aos arredores de sua residência, desviando-se com habilidade dos marginais, bêbados e drogados que, vira-e-mexe, ali se reuniam. Estava pensativo, preocupado como há séculos não ficava. A dúvida o corroera mais do que nunca aquela madrugada. Seu desejo era contar ao ruivo sedutor _o que_ era e torná-lo seu anjo para toda eternidade, utilizando seu sangue imortal. Porém, a cada noite que passava em sua companhia, notava que aquele divino ser possuía uma alma cristalina. Não sabia se teria coragem de macular uma alma tão pura com a sina do assassinato e o eterno desejo por sangue. A aproximação de outro imortal também lhe causava preocupação. Aquela volta no parque poderia não ajudá-lo a chegar em qualquer conclusão mas, ao menos o distraia, desviando sua atenção para a paisagem ao mesmo tempo grandiosa e decadente da cidade moderna.

Voltou para casa cerca de dez minutos antes do amanhecer. Ao cerrar-se em seu caixão, questionou se, quando despertasse na noite seguinte, o outro vampiro já teria chegado e o que ele teria a dizer. Contudo, quando seus olhos se fecharam e a sonolência começou a vencê-lo, a luminosa imagem de seu anjo ruivo materializou-se, permitindo-o adormecer sem inquietações.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota: ¹-** "Eternamente Seu" by tradutor da net _(se está certo, ou não...aí eu não sei T-T)_

**

* * *

**

**Comentários da autora:** _Sim, vocês não estão sonhando, nem tendo alucinações. Eu realmente consegui desencalhar essa fic, após tanto tempo. E fico muito feliz por isso, afinal ela é uma das minhas criações favoritas. Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo da The Rage Beat e da Um certo alguém, que não querem sair de jeito nenhum T-T (Na verdade, não consigo escrever absolutamente NADA de Saint Seiya ultimamente). Mas tudo a seu tempo. Sei que, mais hora, menos hora, a inspiração vem. Quanto mais nervosa ficar com isso, pior._

_Well, não sei se esse capítulo ficou tão legal quanto o segundo, mas acho uma delícia poder começar a aprofundar a história. E estou mesmo apaixonada pelo Sorento como vampiro x33. Por falar nele, esse vampirão sexy ainda tem história pra contar... Aguardem xDD_

_Agradeço demais aos elogios ao lemon no cap anterior. Como não queria que minha fic tivesse uma overdose de limão, decidi não escrevê-lo nesse capítulo. Se haverão outros, eu não sei. Depende dos leitores, é claro. Ah, e de minha inspiração._

_Aff, nem sei mais o que dizer...melhor para mesmo por aqui._

_Thank you soo much pelos reviews: Gustavo.Friend (atual Gustavo.Strawberry), Lady Kourin, Lamari._

_Beijos e até mais_

_/Mi-chan/ (Feliz da vida pela dose de "Entrevista com o Vampiro" e "Dracula" ter dado certo e o capítulo ter saído antes do esperado)_


	4. Until Dawn

**Avisos:**_ Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai, Conrad Editora, Shonen Jump, entre outras que obtem direitos sobre a obra._

_Fic sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas entretenimento. Contém yaoi(relacionamento homossexual masculino), lemon (relacionamento sexual entre homens) e temas um tanto "pesados" ao longo de seus capítulos. Se você não curte, se sente ofendido, sua religião não permite, peço encarecidamente que não leia._

_Aos que gostam, boa leitura!!_

* * *

**_Capítulo IV -Until Dawn_**

A senhora Fitzroy chegou à casa cedo, como de costume. Girou as chaves, abrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para deixar o seu corpo roliço passar. Acendeu as luzes do pequeno hall; ninguém em casa. Deixou sua bolsa dentro do armário de casacos, não sem antes vestir um alvo avental e prender os cabelos grisalhos num coque. Percorreu os demais cômodos, a analisar o serviço daquele dia.

Elsa Fitzroy não tinha o que reclamar. Seu patrão -aparentemente um empresário muito bem-sucedido e ocupado -era muito generoso. Pagava-lhe bem -bem mais do que a maioria das governantas recebia -, sem contar benefícios como plano de saúde, vale transporte, entre outros que ele insistia em lhe oferecer. E, além disso, não lhe causava transtorno algum! Quase não ficava em casa, por isso não fazia qualquer espécie de bagunça. Era um homem muito organizado. Perfeccionista até, arriscava-se a dizer.

-Muito bonito e jovem também, pelo que me lembro -murmurou a si mesma enquanto principiava a organizar o quarto.

De fato, o vira apenas umas poucas vezes. Duas, se muito. Sempre à noite, muito bem vestido. Por vezes achava uma pena alguém tão jovem não ter tempo nem para se divertir. Mas também era notável que alguém em tão tenra idade estivesse em situação mais que confortável. Se ela tivesse se estabilizado mais cedo, agora estaria aproveitando as regalias de uma conta bancária recheada e de sua aposentadoria, e não gastando seus ossos já desgastados varrendo, lavando e passando.

-Mas também não posso reclamar -ralhou baixinho, a estender um lençol limpo sobre a enorme cama de casal. -Se não fosse pelo senhor Sorento eu provavelmente estaria em um emprego bem pior. Afinal, o que uma velha que mal concluiu o ginásio, nascida num país pobre, pode fazer?

Sacudiu a cabeça, repreendendo-se por essa insistente mania de falar sozinha, e prosseguiu com a limpeza, agora levando as roupas sujas para a lavanderia. Separou as peças que soltavam muita tinta das demais e as brancas das coloridas. Estava vasculhando os bolsos, para garantir que o patrão não esquecera nada, quando algo lhe chamou atenção.

-Que mancha estranha... -comentou a senhora que observava de forma cuidadosa o colarinho da camisa azul-marinho. Levou-a ao nariz com brevidade -Parece sangue -alarmou-se, jogando a camisa na máquina de lavar -Espero que o senhor Sorento esteja bem. Vou deixar-lhe um recado depois, expressando minha preocupação -espiou dentro da máquina, pensativa -Só espero que essa mancha saia...

OooOoOooO

Via-se no alto de um edifício; o sobretudo negro esvoaçando às suas costas ao sabor da brisa noturna. Acima de sua cabeça a lua fulgurava, tão cheia e bela quanto nunca vira na vida. Abaixo, podia enxergar tudo com perfeição num raio de dois quilômetros. Talvez até mais longe. Ouvia milhões de ruídos. Vozes. Pensamentos também. A ecoarem e ecoarem em sua mente. Essas percepções exacerbadas causavam-lhe incômodo.

Levou as mãos aos ouvidos, ajoelhando-se no chão gélido, torturado pelos ruídos que não lhe davam trégua. Sentiu uma mão pousar com suavidade em seu ombro, como se o quisesse confortar. Ao erguer o rosto, no entanto, não conseguiu ver nada além de um par de olhos de fulgor avermelhando.

Abriu os olhos, assustado, sem saber se acordara ou se ainda dormia. Seu coração batia acelerado contra sua caixa toráxica, como se desejasse sair dali. Inconscientemente, levou a mão ao alvo pescoço, esfregando de leve o local. Focalizou o radio-relógio. Ainda era cedo. Suspirou, sacudindo em seguida os fios avermelhados. Estava com sono, mas sua mente parecia recusar-se a desligar. Colocou uma vez mais a coberta sobre o corpo e, virando-se de lado, tentou não permitir que nenhum pensamento tomasse forma. Talvez assim conseguisse dormir novamente.

A solução, de fato, mostrara-se eficaz. Despertou algumas horas depois, descansado e sem qualquer lembrança mais profunda do sonho que tivera. Ergueu-se de uma vez, estranhamente faminto. Lavou o rosto, para tirar qualquer traço de sono, vestiu uma roupa qualquer e desceu. Eram 7 da manhã, a maioria dos garotos ainda estava na cama. Somente Alberich encontrava-se de pé, um sorriso irritantemente superior no rosto. Os olhos verdes faiscavam ao perceber quem se aproximava.

-O que houve? -questionou em tom repleto de malícia -Está pálido como um cadáver. Foi atacado por um succubus**¹** ou algo do tipo? -soltou uma breve risada -Porém, se assim fosse, seria um incubus**²**, não é? -o sorriso perverso aumentou de forma considerável.

Um arrepio involuntário perpassou o corpo de Mime. Não acreditava nesse tipo de bobagem, mas ainda assim as palavras de Alberich, somadas aos poucos vislumbres de seu pesadelo, causaram-lhe um profundo desconforto. Encarou-o, o rosto impassível, porém nem assim o sorrisinho torto se desfez.

-Não, e mesmo se esse fosse o caso, não seria da sua conta, correto? -replicou laconicamente, o que fez o ar malévolo do outro se intensificar.

-Hum... mau humor matinal, heim? Ou será que um certo loiro não lhe causou muita satisfação noite passada? -perguntou, levando o copo de café à boca.

-Nenhum dos dois -comentou, a servir-se de café também -"_Apenas é muito agradável que você seja a primeira pessoa que vejo ao acordar ..._" -pensou -E então, como foram as negociações ontem? -não era do seu feitio se interessar pela vida alheia. Tocara no assunto apenas para tentar mudar de assunto e não prosseguir com conversas regadas a veneno e malícia.

-Difíceis -respondeu Alberich num suspiro -O Cassius não queria negociar de jeito nenhum. Isaac teve de usar muita perspicácia e persuasão para dobrá-lo. Maaas... -estendeu os braços, espreguiçando-se -conseguimos. Antes do meio-dia já estarei fora daqui.

-Boa sorte lá fora -disse de forma polida, sem erguer a vista do seu café da manhã.

-Agradeço. Quem sabe você não é o próximo? -opinou, outro sorrisinho nos lábios.

-Hum? -fez, confuso.

-Você já é "exclusivo". O próximo passo talvez seja a liberdade, meu caro. Aquele loiro parece _realmente_ interessado em você -disse, a observar atentamente as reações do outro.

"_Realmente interessado_" -pensou Mime com desprezo -"_Gostaria de ver quanto tempo isso duraria se, de repente, não correspondesse mais às suas carícias ou não estivesse mais apto a atender seus desejos_" -muito internamente, o ruivo não acreditava nas palavras que acabara de proferir em pensamento. Estava mais propenso a escolher acreditar nas palavras que Sorento lhe dissera noite passada. Mas, de forma alguma, admitiria isso a si mesmo.

Notou o olhar indagador e simplesmente deu de ombros, sem saber o que dizer. Os orbes verdes brilharam de forma intensa.

-Ainda me arrisco a dizer que ele vai querer tirá-lo daqui. Cassius é que morrerá só de pensar em perder o seu melhor produto -deu uma piscadela divertida, a qual não foi correspondido. Mirou brevemente o velho relógio pendurado na parede -Melhor terminar de ajeitar minhas coisas, antes que os demais acordem -ergueu-se, ainda a encarar o ruivo -Sei que você não acreditará, mas eu sentirei a sua falta. Duvido que encontre mais alguém tão _divertido_ para conversar -sorriu, aproximando-se gradativamente do rosto pálido -Adeus -murmurou, segundos antes de segurar-lhe a face com firmeza e beijá-lo nos lábios, pressuroso. Afastou-se em seguida, rindo da expressão aturdida do outro.

OooOoOooO

O sol estava para se pôr. Seus últimos raios a incidir sobre os edifícios acinzentados. Pessoas caminhavam apressadas, de um lado ao outro, ansiosas para descansarem após uma extenuante jornada de trabalho. O trânsito, como sempre, estava caótico. Para dizer o mínimo. Odores de diferentes tipos de comida pairavam pelo ar, juntando-se ao cheiro de fumaça expelido pelos automóveis.

Mime caminhava em passo ligeiro, a desviar-se com destreza das pessoas que eventualmente vinham em sua direção. Fora à pequena livraria do bairro, há dois quarteirões do velho cortiço, para pesquisar sobre o preço de um livro e acabara perdendo a noção do tempo. Quando dera por si, a hora já avançara em demasia. Se chegasse um minuto atrasado no "Santuário de Eros", Cassius com certeza o espancaria. Bem, talvez não muito, já que o cafetão sabia que não havia lucro algum em deixar um de seus garotos ferido ou inconsciente. De qualquer forma, não estava disposto a pagar para ver, por isso tentava vencer a distância o mais rápido que conseguia.

Suas pernas trabalhavam automaticamente, já acostumadas ao caminho, enquanto sua mente se ocupava com coisas mais importantes como examinar alguns pensamentos que se repetiam sem cessar. As palavras de Alberich o perseguiram durante o dia. "_Aquele loiro parece __realmente__ interessado em você_". "_Ainda me arrisco a dizer que ele vai tirá-lo daqui_". Quanto menos desejava refletir sobre isso, mais freqüentemente elas lhe rondavam a cabeça. Estaria Alberich certo? O "amor" que Sorento dizia sentir seria o bastante para tirá-lo dali?

"_Pare de pensar bobagens_" -repreendeu-se com severidade -"_Você não é mais nenhum garotinho ingênuo para acreditar em promessas infundadas. Vários clientes já lhe disseram palavras mais doces e juras mais convincentes. Porque acreditar justo nas dele, se não acreditou em nenhuma das anteriores?_"

Ele sabia a resposta. Porque não vira qualquer traço de mentira ou hipocrisia no loiro. Seu rosto transmitia sinceridade. Seu olhar transmitia sinceridade. Por isso que chegava a quase acreditar. Por essa razão é que não era fácil dizer que suas frases eram apenas bobagens ditas sem pensar.

"_Não sou capaz de aceitar que outro tenha o privilégio de tê-lo e desfrutar de seus favores. Sou seu escrevo e apenas sinto-me vivo ao seu lado._" Quase podia ouvir aquela voz profunda e melodiosa a lhe sussurrar ao ouvido. Apenas tal lembrança o fazia arrepiar-se inteiro, como um rapazote que não tem qualquer controle sobre os próprios hormônios. Irritava-lhe o fato de o misterioso loiro possuir o poder de lhe despertar sensações tão intensas.

Seguia adiante, tão distraído que sequer notou que alguém vinha na direção contrária, o que gerou num esbarrão. Mime cambaleou como se tivesse se chocado contra uma estátua particularmente rígida.

-Desculpe-me -murmurou, recuando alguns passos para ver em quem ou no que esbarrara. Deparou-se com os olhos azuis mais claros e brilhantes que já vira na vida. Suspendeu momentaneamente a respiração ao observá-lo melhor. Era tão... lindo. Os cabelos muito loiros, pele branca como cera, porte elegante e jovem. Sua beleza parecia tão perfeita e irreal que o ruivo sentiu-se diante da obra-prima de algum escultor famoso, não de um ser vivente.

-Sou eu quem deve pedir-lhe perdão -tinha uma voz suave, musical, que parecia retinir como sinos de prata -Distrai-me e sequer o notei -um discreto sorriso surgiu nos lábios perfeitamente desenhados antes que retomasse a caminhada, a passos charmosos e lânguidos.

O norueguês passou algum tempo atônito, antes de perceber que não saíra da mesma posição. Expirou, a notar que seus batimentos cardíacos haviam acelerado. Olhou por cima do ombro, mas o rapaz desaparecera. Tornou a andar, estranhamente achando algo naquele rapaz muito semelhante a Sorento.

OooOoOooO

Despertara, apreensivo. Senti um estrondoso pode a envolvê-lo. Poder que não lhe pertencia. Não havia mais como evitar. Ele chegara. Estava em algum lugar daquela cidade, embora não pudesse precisar onde. Afastou a pesada tampa do esquife, um suspiro a escapar dos lábios gélidos. Teria de procurá-lo, encontrá-lo, ainda esta noite. Ou ele o encontraria, o que poderia ser muito pior. Vampiros milenares podiam ser assustadoramente temperamentais e destrutivos. E, apesar de saber de quem se tratava com quase cem por cento de exatidão, torcia para que este não fosse o caso.

Arrumou-se de maneira apressada. Calças marfim, camisa negra de tecido diáfano, sapatos negros, um pequeno crucifixo de prata no pescoço. Quase sorriu ao colocá-lo. Sempre achara as crendices acerca dos vampiros muito cômicas. Estacas no coração. Crucifixos. Balas de prata. Alho. Falta de reflexo em espelhos. Bobagens sem qualquer fundamento. Apenas uma coisa pode matar os vampiros: calor excessivo. O fogo e seu poder de destruição. O sol em si não era o suficiente para matar um vampiro, mas para deixá-lo suficientemente debilitado e vulnerável. Bem, a falta de sangue por um período demasiado longo também poderia causar problemas. Não os matava, propriamente, mas os fazia entrar numa espécie de coma.

Deixou as conjecturas a respeito da vida imortal e sua forma de extingui-la de lado. Dedicou algum tempo ao sagrado ritual de deixar algum serviço para a senhora Fitzroy fazer. Ao descer para o pequeno hall, notou um bilhete sobre uma mesinha. Pegou-o, levemente intrigado, deparando-se com a caligrafia grande, redonda e meio irregular de sua governanta.

"_Caro senhor,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem. Decidi escrever porque, enquanto punha a roupa para lavar, percebi que havia uma mancha de sangue no colarinho de sua camisa e fiquei muito preocupada._

_Torço para que não tenha acontecido nada sério. O mundo anda perigoso para qualquer um. Não é mais como era no meu tempo._

_Desculpe por enchê-lo com minhas besteiras de velha, mas realmente fiquei preocupada com o senhor._

_Encarecidamente,_

_Elza Fitzroy_

_PS: Felizmente a mancha de sangue saiu na lavagem._"

Franziu o cenho ao concluir a leitura. Sangue? Não se lembrava de sangue algum em sua camisa. De qualquer forma precisava se policiar com mais atenção se não desejasse qualquer espécie de escândalo, ou mesmo preocupação. Pobre senhora! Sentia-se grato por seu gesto terno. Rabiscou uma resposta, pressuroso, e saiu. Encontraria-se antes com seu amado mortal. Depois procuraria o outro ser noturno e teria, muito provavelmente, uma longa conversa. Porém, sua real prioridade no momento era alimentar-se bem. Com certeza iria precisar de energia extra.

OooOoOooO

Mirava a paisagem do alto de um suntuoso arranha-céu. Tudo cinza. Sem qualquer beleza. Sem vida. Em qualquer lugar que fosse, era sempre isso que via. Um mundo sujo. Triste. Decadente. Desesperado. Pessoas guerreando umas contra as outras inutilmente. Agarrando-se a bens fúteis para não enlouquecerem. As ruínas de tempos antigos, de velhos castelos, grandiosas igrejas, lugares históricos, causavam melancolia e geravam saudade. Uma saudade tão grande que parecia fazer seu coração imortal apertar.

Imortalidade. Para que servia a vida eterna? Por que prolongar o sofrimento que já era demasiado longo? Não sabia responder. Vivia. Viveria para sempre, se não decidisse se jogar numa fogueira ou deixar-se permanecer sob o sol por horas a fio, até tostar. Estranhamente não queria fazê-lo. Não agora. A insaciável curiosidade o movia. Desejava assistir até onde os mortais chegariam. Quanto mais o mundo mudaria -se é que mudaria. Isso e tão somente isso o motivava a continuar existindo. Não havia quase nada a prendê-lo à vida.

Nalgum canto da cidade sentiu o cheiro de sangue sendo derramado. Não era como os assassinatos corriqueiros, nos quais o odor de sangue vinha misturado à pólvora ou qualquer outro odor estranho. Era apenas sangue. Se esvaindo. Sendo sugado. Podia ouvir o barulho sobrenatural. O rufar a passar de um corpo para o outro. A suave sucção. Batimentos cardíacos cada vez mais lentos.

"_Não está longe. Deveria ir encontrá-lo?_" -questionou-se mentalmente, o olhar vagando a esmo pela cidade acinzentada -"_Melhor não. Até o final da noite ele virá ao meu encontro._"

OooOoOooO

Permanecia acordado, apesar de não ter mais forças para fazer nada. Tinha os olhos fechados, pois eles se recusavam a abrir. Os cabelos ruivos espalhados na cama desfeita. Sorento saíra há pouco, após outra noite de desejo intenso e juras de amor desconcertantes. Fechara a porta com um ruído surdo, provavelmente a pensar que já dormia. Antes de sair, afagara seus cabelos com ternura e lhe murmurara palavras ao ouvido, dentre as quais se recordava apenas de "anjo", "amor" e "eternidade".

Desconhecia o motivo de se cansar tanto quando transava com o formoso loiro. Talvez a maneira como seu corpo reagia a cada mínimo toque do outro o desgastasse mais rapidamente. Ou mesmo a intensidade daquilo o exaurisse. Bom, ignorava os porquês de mal se agüentar em pé naquele momento. Algo que reparara e que realmente o impedia de se entregar ao convidativo sono era o fato de que Sorento parecera muito estranho essa noite. Parecia distraído. Preocupado seria a palavra correta. Sim, preocupado com alguma coisa. Mas com o quê?

Notara essa preocupação desde que ele adentrara seu quarto. Por diversas vezes tentou ler naqueles olhos de brilho rosado a resposta para tamanha apreensão, mas eles nada diziam! Refletiam apenas a si mesmo, o que se passava em seu olhar, não no dele. Como um espelho. Frustrou-se ante o insucesso. Seria o loiro sempre um enigma? Jamais conseguiria captar nada que se passasse em sua mente? Nem para essas perguntas tinha a resposta.

Suspirou, ainda de olhos fechados. Pensou em virar-se de lado, mas só o esforço de pensar já lhe cansava. Por fim, decidiu por as conjecturas de lado e mergulhar de vez nos convidativos braços de Morpheu.

OooOoOooO

Adentrou a antiga catedral sem sequer ser notado pelos poucos fiéis que ali se encontravam àquela hora da madrugada. Compreendia o motivo de gostarem tanto de ir a igreja. A sensação de paz e serenidade se fazia muito presente ali. As colunas, os vitrais, a perfeição dos detalhes, tudo aquilo sempre o fascinou.

Lembranças de quando era vivo afloraram em sua mente. Há séculos não surgiam com tamanha clareza e vivacidade.

_Era um garotinho, com pouco mais de 10 anos. Já estava ajoelhado à beira daquele altar havia cerca de meia hora. Rezava fervorosamente para que não o encontrassem. E provavelmente não o encontrariam mesmo. Há muito seu pai desistira de ir à igreja. Freqüentava apenas para se mostrar "cristão" aos olhos dos outros. Desde a morte de sua mãe -uma morte horrível, decorrente de uma doença mal curada -seu pai não acreditava em mais nada. Deixava-o participar do coral somente porque a esposa, pouco antes de falecer, fizera-o jurar que deixaria o filho estudar canto e música, seu sonho desde que aprendera a falar._

_Sorento gostava de igrejas. Elas passavam uma sensação de paz e ao mesmo tempo de respeito que deixavam-no maravilhado. Não gostava muito dos padres, tão severos e tristes. Sempre a falarem do demônio, de tentações e pecados. Mas àquela hora, se algum padre aparecesse, lhe rogaria ajuda. Outra vez seu pai bebera mais que o sensato e ameaçara espancá-lo por dizer que devia parar de beber. Que isso não era bom para sua saúde._

Olhou uma vez mais ao redor, despertando de seus devaneios. Quase vira-se ali, vivo, ajoelhado, implorando para que não o encontrassem e para que seu pai ficasse melhor. Afastou-se rapidamente, tonto por conta de recordações tão vívidas. Alcançou uma ruazinha silenciosa e escura. Sentiu aquela estonteante presença, que apenas um ser milenar poderia possuir, martelando em seus ouvidos.

Estava perto.

Muito perto.

Lançou, por cima do ombro, um último olhar à suntuosa catedral ao longe, antes de se retirar da lúgubre ruela, atraído pela familiaridade daquele poder. Percorreu todo um quarteirão; a cada passo a fonte daquela energia ficava mais e mais próxima. Finalmente localizou-o. Sentado placidamente na sacada de um luxuoso quarto de hotel.

Ele virou-se para encará-lo, seu rosto inexpressivo como uma escultura feita em mármore. Não conseguia desviar-se os orbes azuis, chamejantes. Tão azuis quanto os vira pela primeira vez, há cerca de dois séculos e meio atrás. Pareciam enxergar além de sua carcaça, que um dia fora mortal. E provavelmente viam mesmo. Não havia nada em sua natureza imortal que ele já não tivesse vislumbrado. Aproximou-se, cauteloso, e o outro lhe sorriu.

-Sabia que me encontraria... -comentou, a voz doce e suave a lhe arrancar um sorriso involuntário -Filho.

Sem conseguir se conter, sem medir as conseqüências, aproximou-se ainda mais, colando-se ao corpo gélido e rijo num abraço. Como podia sentir tamanha saudade se, há poucos minutos atrás, sequer ansiava por vê-lo outra vez? Passou algum tempo a contemplá-lo, sem dizer palavra. Não mudara em qualquer traço físico. Era exatamente o mesmo contra quem se rebelara há tanto e tanto tempo atrás, agora sem conseguir recordar o exato motivo de sua revolta. Os cabelos loiros, perfeitamente ondulados. O rosto jovem. O ar melancólico. O semblante sereno, inexpressivo até, mesmo quando atormentado ou completamente fora de si. De que maneira conseguira passar tanto tempo sem ver seu rosto, sem ouvir sua voz?

-Não era tão sentimental quando mais jovem -disse em tom plácido, afastando-se do abraço do mais novo, algum tempo depois.

-Os séculos nos forçam a mudar -respondeu Sorento, a sentar-se ao lado de seu criador -Deve saber disso melhor do que ninguém, Orpheu.

O filho das Eras fez um gesto afirmativo, o olhar mais melancólico do que nunca.

-Sim, mas o mundo muda mais rápido, assim como os mortais -murmurou -Se não tentamos seguir a correnteza e nos adaptamos, acabamos definhando e, por fim, sucumbindo ao desespero -os orbes azuis focalizaram o céu acinzentado e quase sem estrelas -Por isso tantos de nós acabam por dormir sob a terra... Se bem que existem mortais que também sucumbem a um desespero e um desejo de morte quase tão forte quanto o nosso.

Sorento encarou-o, intrigado. Conhecia Orpheu o suficiente para saber que suas palavras não eram vazias de significado. Que outro motivo o teria levado ali se não o de alertá-lo sobre algo que julgava de suma importância? Vampiros milenares não se deslocam por aí à toa. Porém, estava incerto quanto ao real significado daquelas palavras. Como se tivesse captado seus pensamentos -o que não seria de todo impossível, embora, teoricamente, seres noturnos e suas "crias" não sejam capazes de vislumbrar pensamentos entre si -o outro prosseguiu.

-Hoje, fortuitamente, encontrei-me com o mortal pelo qual estás enamorado -disse-lhe, sério -Foi breve, mas o suficiente para entrar em contato com sua alma e seus pensamentos.

-Compreende então porque o escolhi? -questionou-o, sentindo-se repentinamente ansioso -Porque o amo? Jamais vi outro mortal como ele, nem provei outro sangue tão doce.

Orpheu ergueu-se, as costas voltadas para o mais novo -Compreendo. Ele possui de fato alguma coisa que os demais não possuem... Mas isso apenas torna o fato de querê-lo um agravante.

-Por quê? -elevou o tom de voz, a levantar-se também -Por que não posso desejá-lo? Fazê-lo meu por toda eternidade? Nunca dei meu sangue a ninguém, por que não posso escolhê-lo para ser o primeiro e único?

-Sorento -suspirou, ainda a manter a face séria -Estou tentando aconselhá-lo, não se exalte. Por favor.

-Então mostre-me argumentos coerentes do porquê -replicou em tom mais baixo, mas não destituído de ira.

-Você tem convivido com ele. Julgo que já tenha notado quais os verdadeiros desejos daquela alma...

Afirmou. De fato, desde a noite em que o vira pela primeira vez, procurou descobrir cada vez mais sobre ele. Mergulhou em suas lembranças, viu seus sofrimentos, seus traumas, sentiu o profundo desejo de não prosseguir e afogou-se em seu desespero como se lhe pertencesse. Talvez, e apenas talvez, estivesse começando a compreender o que Orpheu lhe dizia.

-Então sabe porque não deve fazê-lo... -Sorento abrira a boca para replicar, mas o outro prosseguiu -Não pense que não compreendo suas motivações. Ele é apaixonante, sem dúvidas. Mas deseja mesmo torná-lo um de nós, sendo a morte seu desejo? Você sabe as conseqüências de se criar um vampiro. Sabe que muitas coisas podem ocorrer. Ele pode se rebelar contra você. Pode enlouquecer no transcorrer de seus primeiros dias como imortal. Pode te odiar com uma força tão poderosa quanto o amor que outrora nutria. Reflita, meu filho, é isso mesmo o que deseja? Seria capaz de sacrificá-lo para satisfazer a sua vontade?

Baixou os olhos, sem forças para contra-argumentar. Sabia de tudo aquilo, como praticamente todo vampiro que teve contato com os antigos, porém ouvi-lo diretamente dos lábios de seu criador... era como se cada palavra fosse uma pequena chama a torturá-lo. Queria tanto tê-lo, seu anjo ruivo, a seu lado, que sequer cogitou a hipótese de algo sair errado. A transição de mortal para imortal era complexa e delicada. Muitas davam errado. Por isso os vampiros eram tão seletivos em escolher seus futuros "filhos". Se ele mesmo, cuja transformação fora um sucesso, apesar de tudo, rebelou-se contra seu "pai", quem garantiria que Mime não faria o mesmo? Ou pior. Seria incapaz de prosseguir se o ruivo passasse a odiá-lo. Mas seria tampouco sem ele, vendo-o definhar e envelhecer, até a morte.

-Apenas não quero que sofra o que sofri -aquela voz antiga e melodiosa ecoou em seus ouvidos como uma carícia -Por isso vim -os olhos azuis perderam-se nos seus -Eu o amo demais para deixá-lo sofrer -sentiu os lábios gélidos prenderem-se aos seus num beijo. Retribuiu, embora a quantidade absurda de pensamentos o impedisse de raciocinar com clareza.

-Também te amo -permitiu-se responder com sinceridade, pouco depois -Mas não será como foi para você. Será diferente. Sei que vai.

-Você é quem sabe. Já lhe disse o que tinha para dizer. Não me cabe decidir. Apenas quero que reflita a respeito. Tenho que ir, entretanto, não estarei tão longe. Chame-me caso necessite. Virei o mais rápido que puder.

-Obrigado, Orpheu -disse em tom baixo, observando o outro se afastar rapidamente, com uma elegância que nenhum outro imortal possuía.

Ergueu o olhar para a paisagem à sua frente. Escuridão. O doentio tom acinzentado em todo lugar. Nem as estrelas se atreviam a brilhar diante de tanta melancolia. O vento gélido das últimas horas da madrugada perpassou seu corpo de forma suave. Andaria mais um pouco, até o amanhecer. Precisava urgentemente colocar as idéias no lugar e ponderar muito sobre o que Orpheu lhe dissera.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Notas:

**¹Succubus-** Figura de aparência feminina que suga a energia dos homens por meio da relação sexual.

**² Incubus -** Equivalente masculino do succubus. (Fonte: O Livro dos Vampiros -A enciclopédia dos Mortos-Vivos, por J.Gordon Melton).

**

* * *

**

Comentários da autora:

_Nem dá pra acreditar que esse capítulo realmente saiu. E tudo num período de mais ou menos duas semanas (o que demorou mesmo foi digitar #preguiiiça#). Simplesmente me veio a idéia e tudo surgiu. Legal, né?_

_Estou meio enferrujada em Saint Seiya, mas espero que este cap não tenha decepcionado (muito). #puppy eyes#_

_Mudando de assunto... o que acharam do Orpheu vampiro? Ele já estava para aparecer há séculos xDD (alguém se lembra da menção à seu nome no cap 1??) Então, cá está ele!! Não sei se pra ficar ou não, mas adorei escrever sobre ele. É outro que tem muita história pra contar..._

_E sobre a lembrança do Sorento? Ele com 10 aninhos? Gostariam de saber mais sobre o passado dele? Heim?_

_Sem dúvida, apesar de ser um completo fiasco como escritora de fics longas, essa é minha fic favorita x) A The Rage Beat só perde dela porque me dá dor de cabeça demaaaais. Falando nela, cara, preciso desenterra-la... Até andei escrevendo um pouquinho, mas falta 85 por cento pra formar de fato um capítulo. Bem, só estou falando tudo isso pra avisar que eu não a abandonei, tá?_

_Como sempre, sugestões, críticas construtivas, elogios e etc são muito bem vindos!!_

_Beijos especiais para: **Lamari** (vê se dá sinal de vida, moça, ou vou morrer de preocupação!!), **Nuriko-Riki**, **Sara**, **Gustavo.Strawberry**, **Aquarius Chann** e **Chibi Psique**._

_Well that's all, folks!!_

_See you soon, I hope._

_Tchauzinhooo!!_

_Mi-chan #A escritora de quinta mais lerda do mundo ¬¬# _


End file.
